Reasons
by CarnalCoast
Summary: Toudou takes his son's trip to the aquarium as an opportunity to spend time being in love. (Single Fathers/Climber Family AU)


Wearing glistening eyes and clear skin, Toudou Jinpachi gazed out the passenger seat window with a peaceful smile. Having flawless skin, dreaming of love—he hadn't been able to experience such indulgences since his high school days. It had been such a long time... Thinking of it now made him feel like a teenager again. Well, almost...

"Jesus Christ, Toudou, control your kid before he falls out the damn window!" Arakita's exasperated shout pulled Toudou out of his daydreams. He was clenching the steering wheel tightly, eyes periodically flickering to his rear view mirror.

At once, Toudou turned around in his seat and pulled on the back of the child's shirt. "Sangaku! Hon, _please_—sit down! Don't lean so far out the window! And _you_—" Toudou turned to point accusingly at his friend, "Didn't we talk about this before? No swearing in front of him!"

"Sorry, Dad!" Sangaku didn't look at all apologetic, though, still smiling wildly and craning his head to continue looking out the window. Toudou smiled at the sight—sure, it had been a while since he was able to do anything simply for himself. But he didn't regret anything about it; he had the light of his life here with him.

"Well, _I'm_ notsorry. Since when was 'damn' an actual swear word? He's six, right? He's old enough to hear it!" Arakita, thankfully still keeping his eyes on the road, droned on. Toudou glared again.

"He's not six _yet_, idiot, and just stop saying it!"

Arakita huffed, but relented, glancing at Toudou out of the corner of his eyes. "Whatever... You're fu-..._flippin' _lucky that I'm doing this for you, by the way. Do you know what I _could _be doing right now? I had plenty of other options, y'know..."

"I know, believe me!" Lightening up, Toudou flashed a sincere smile at him. "I'm grateful, honest! If you think of anything you want me to do in return, just say it!"

"I'd have the right mind to... Ugh, babysitting two snot-nosed brats on a Saturday... It's so flippin' hot outside, too! I'm crazy..." Arakita grumbled to himself, though Toudou continued with vigor.

"Don't think of it as _babysitting_! You should have some fun too! Are you sure you don't want me to give you any money or anything? You're going to have to spend something on them..." Arakita cut off his rambling with a wave of the hand.

"Nah—I'll get you back some other way. Besides," A toothy grin grew on his face, "This means _I'll_ be Sangaku's favorite uncle all-time, huh?"

"Of course~! Right, Sangaku?" Toudou craned his head to look behind him again.

"Yep!" The cheerful boy clearly wasn't paying attention, though, still peering out the window with glee. He soon turned to face Toudou, eyes gleaming. "How much longer? I can't wait to go see the dolphins and all the fishes—with Sakamichi-kun!"

"Just a few more minutes, right?" Toudou directed the question towards Arakita, his own eyes gleaming with the same eagerness as his son's.

"Ugh, yeah... I swear, it's like riding with _two _kids in the car..."

When they arrived, Sangaku hurriedly unbuckled himself, prancing to the front door without waiting for either adult. Toudou smiled at his enthusiasm as he followed, his thoughts reeling. He'd been inside the house, but not for long—it was bigger than his own, that was for sure.

"Alright, let's get this over with..." Arakita grumbled as Toudou rang the doorbell, feeling almost as excited as Sangaku, who was hopping from one foot to the other restlessly. After about ten seconds, the door finally opened, and Toudou's eyes lit up.

"Maki-chan! We're here~!"

"Uh... Oh, right..." The man seemed confused at first, blinking a few times before craning his neck to the side, calling behind him, "Sakamichi! Your friend is here..."

They didn't have to wait long; small, fast footsteps were heard pattering throughout the house, and that young boy's bright face soon appeared next to Makishima. With those large glasses resting on his face, the mini-backpack he was toting around, that sincere, wide smile... Sakamichi was precious, everyone knew that.

Toudou sometimes had trouble deciding whether Makishima's kid was cuter than his, but always came to the same conclusion—they were both dear, but Sangaku was obviously cuter. Sangaku, who made different hairstyles for him with the bubbles in the bathtub and was always so excited when he found out he'd grown half an inch. Hisson, who woke him up at five in the _fucking _morning on his first day of pre-school—he'd been cranky at the time, yes, but it was still adorable, looking back on it—and always pitter-pattered behind him around the kitchen while he was making dinner for them, sometimes getting in the way but _always_ eager to help. In fact, he was so caught up thinking about the light of his life that he hadn't noticed Arakita walking away with Sangaku and Sakamichi already in tow, both children beginning to run ahead to the car.

"Uwah... Be safe, you guys! Arakita, don't lose sight of them or I _swear_!" Toudou hurriedly called out to them, placated when Sangaku waved back happily and Arakita raised a hand in acknowledgement. It was only when Makishima cleared his throat did Toudou turn back to him.

"So... What exactly are you staying here for? I thought you were going with them or something..." At Makishima's uncertainty, Toudou laughed.

"Well, _I_ was thinking of hanging here for a while! Arakita can take care of the kids; I trust him. You don't have to worry~! Mind if I come in?" Not even waiting for an answer, he brushed past Makishima and into the foyer, looking around. The few times he'd been here, he'd never been able to familiarize himself with the house.

"Uh... Toudou..." Makishima called in exasperation, but then sighed once Toudou ran off into the house without him. At this point, there was no stopping him from inspecting every inch of the house, so Makishima would just have to put up with it.

Makishima's house was pretty huge, though. Not necessarily a mansion, but much larger than the small townhouse Toudou could afford. Every room Toudou looked into had him brimming with more and more envy—having to take care of a child on your own definitely wasn't cheap, so how the hell could Makishima afford all of this? Some people were just better off, Toudou figured, but it didn't make him feel any better. Not to mention that Makishima had mentioned before, when Toudou first saw the house, that his family had been rather willing to lend him a hand...

Because they were rich, yeah. If only Toudou's family could be so lucky. He had to keep in mind, though—this is good, in the end. Be happy for Maki-chan; don't be so selfish.

"Ah, Maki-chan! Your house is so~ pretty!" Thus, he yelled out, and his voice echoed off the walls, loud enough to reach Makishima's ears. Hearing this, Makishima was able to finally search him out.

"...Thanks... You said that last time you came here..." Toudou, disregarding the other's mumbles, looked him over with fire in his eyes. Despite what his first impression of the man had been, he now found Makishima's style exciting and compelling—combinations of wide-neck shirts and scarves that Toudou wouldn't think would look good on anyone else. But the colors worked for Makishima, especially with that hair of his. At this point, Toudou couldn't see him as anything less than beautiful.

"Hm... So, are you just going to stand there? What are we going to do, Maki-chan~? You can't just leave your guest with nothing to do!"

"...Huh? You're the one who just barged in here..." Exasperated, Makishima trailed off with a shake of the head, raising an eyebrow at Toudou's smile. "Fine. I was going to do some gardening... If you insist on staying here, then—"

Before he even had time to finish, Toudou jumped up in glee and rushed out of the room. "Yes! Sounds like fun! I didn't know Maki-chan liked gardening! I'm going to be such a great help to you... Ah, where's the garden again?"

Sighing, Makishima moved past Toudou's hyperactive form and to the backdoor. "Right here. The shed is over there—"

"Got it! Leave everything to me, Maki-chan!"

Although it was obvious Makishima knew more about the intricacies of gardening than Toudou did, the overexcited visitor was still eager to provide any help. It became clear after an hour of weeding, though, that this wasn't what Toudou had in mind coming here.

"How do you maintain all of this, Maki-chan? It's so hot out here, I can barely stand it..." Toudou complained as he wiped the sweat off his brow. Makishima expected the protests to come soon enough—this obviously wouldn't be Toudou's idea of a good time, no matter how eager he'd seemed at first.

"I don't 'maintain' it—that's why I needed to do this... Look, if you don't want to do this, you can leave."

"Wha—No! Why would I ever want to leave you?" At the brash question, Makishima flushed slightly and looked away.

"...Ugh, just saying. Why did you even stay here? Don't you have something better to do? I thought you were going to go with them..."

"To the aquarium? Arakita can handle them just fine. Besides, even _I_ need a break once in a while..." Toudou broke off, laughing softly as he stood up to dust himself off.

"So you came here for a _break_?"

"Well, I thought we could just relax! You need a break too, I can tell! Every time I look, you seem to have this painful expression on your face!" Makishima cringed at that statement, but stood up as well. "How about a drink?"

"...Uh, I'll see what I have, I guess..." Giving the patches of flowers and weeds one last look, Makishima sighed and went back inside, Toudou trailing behind him.

"Just make sure you put some ice in it! It's way too hot outside~" Stretching his arms out, he leaned against the bar counter with a laid-back smile, watching Makishima rummage through the fridge. "Ah, actually, it's the perfect day for a race, isn't it?"

Makishima looked back to him with a raised eyebrow. "You didn't bring your bike."

"Well, we can do it tomorrow, can't we?"

"I'm busy."

"...Now that I think about it, I guess I'm busy tomorrow too..." Toudou gave a downtrodden sigh and waited with surprising silence until Makishima was finished, then gingerly taking the drink from his hand.

"...You know, your little Glasses-kun is one of Sangaku's only friends. He was _so_ excited for today, it was almost unbearable..." Toudou let out a melodic laugh.

"Sakamichi was excited, too... I guess they've gotten close..."

"Yeah, they have. I swear, he pesters me _all the time _about wanting to hang out with little Glasses-kun... He's never done that with any other kid, so it's pretty amazing to hear! I know I have already, but I feel like I need to thank you..."

"You don't need to thank me... Uh, that's why you were so eager to hang around me? Because your son didn't have many friends, and..."

At Makishima's uncertainty, Toudou set his drink down, his eyes gleaming. "Not just that! Heh, Maki-chan, you need to be more confident..." Wearing a sultry stare, Toudou moved closer to him with practiced grace, though Makishima kept his distance.

"What else could it be, then?"

"...Huh?" Seeing how seriously Makishima was taking it, Toudou stopped in thought.

"Didn't we hate each other? Then, why...?"

"...Yeah." Toudou almost laughed at the memory. "I saw your climbing, though. And after that... Well, you know the rest! Is there ever really a reason for these things to happen? Does there need to be?" As he went on, Toudou tried to get closer again. Still, Makishima placed his hand on Toudou's chest to halt his advancements.

"...No. But there could be other reasons... Because of money?"

Again, Toudou laughed. "Maki-chan~, just because you're better off doesn't mean that everyone who comes near you is a gold-digger! I'm not that hard up..." He placed his hand on top of Makishima's, leaning his face forward, but Makishima continued with eyes full of nervousness.

"...We're in the same boat?"

"...Yeah, but _any_ similarity between us would be a reason for us to get along, right? It _does_ feel better to have someone who understands what having to take care of a child is like, doesn't it?" By now, Toudou was whispering, and Makishima gulped.

"...Yeah."

"I _really_ like you, Maki-chan. I haven't liked anyone in a _long time_."

"I know."

"What about you? You never tell me."

"...I've never liked anyone."

Though there was still a question in Toudou's eyes, and confusion in Makishima's, Toudou suddenly smashed his lips against Makishima's with vigor, leading the other's hand to clutch at his waist. Makishima soon complied, licking Toudou's lips and reaching to intertwine their tongues. This wasn't the first time they had done this—Makishima had expected it today at some point, as soon as Toudou insisted that he stay.

As Toudou continued moving his tongue along Makishima's and leading his hand further up inside his shirt, Makishima grunted and broke them apart.

"Hold o—Uh..." Makishima stopped to sigh through his teeth as Toudou moved his lips across his jaw, and eventually down to his neck, sucking on the few beauty marks there. Deciding to try and reciprocate, Makishima scratched his nails lightly along Toudou's ribs, then moved further up to rub over his nipples. Toudou purred against his neck, stepping even closer to press up against him, their groins finally touching. At the shocking feeling, Toudou hummed in pleasure, and Makishima grabbed his shoulders.

"Ah—uh, stop, here..." He stammered through his breaths, and while Toudou was eager to keep going, he leaned back. Both of their faces were flushed, and Toudou grinned at the sight; he couldn't resist kissing him chastely once more.

"C-Can't we?" Toudou's voice sounded almost too loud resounding through the kitchen, and the way he continued slowly grinding onto him made Makishima's teeth clench.

"Uh... Toudou, not here—" He was cut off by another kiss, and Toudou continued giving him chaste, sloppy kisses as he spoke between them.

"Why not? There's no one... here... but us..." At their sixth kiss, Toudou flashed him a mischievous grin, and Makishima grimaced.

"Just... In my bedroom..." He could barely get the words out as Toudou continued kissing his face and soon flashed another grin.

"Hah... lead me, Maki-chan."

Makishima himself even had a hard time finding his room when Toudou insisted on hanging on him all the while, and as soon as they arrived, Toudou made work of discarding both their shirts. Barely having time to check that the door was actually closed, Makishima was pushed onto the bed and leaning back against the pillows as Toudou straddled him.

"Maki-chan... You're really beautiful... All the time..." Toudou mumbled, kissing his collarbone and lightly running his hand across the tent in Makishima's pants. Blushing ferociously, Makishima ran his own hands across Toudou's shoulders, his hips gravitating upwards. Every time Toudou said something like this, he felt like dying a little inside, but surely it was a good thing to hear compliments from a man who only seemed to compliment himself.

Makishima thought of saying something back—that Toudou was the beautiful one here, he thought when Toudou finally leaned back to look in his eyes. He was beautiful, even while he was still sweaty from being outside, probably more looking disheveled than Makishima. Did he realize how close his headband was to sliding off his head? Did he realize how he was blushing probably just as ferociously as him?

Not mustering any words, Makishima simply brushed his hand through Toudou's hair, catching the headband in the process and lazily tossing it to the floor. Toudou let his bangs fall in his eyes, and Makishima felt his heart beat wildly at the sight. He couldn't help himself when he grabbed Toudou's hair, pulling him back down for another open-mouthed kiss.

While moaning against his lips, Toudou struggled to tug his own pants down, kicking them off the bed and leaving himself only in underwear, though he quickly discarded those as well. Sucking on his tongue, he then made work of tugging off Makishima's pants, though he left him in his boxers. Makishima felt a rush run through his body at the feeling of Toudou's bare thighs against his own, his erection brushing against the bulge in his underwear. Both men groaned into each other's mouths.

"Ah, Maki-chan..." Toudou clutched Makishima's shoulders when they parted, Makishima immediately settling for nipping along the side of his neck. "I... want you... Ugh, this isn't enough..." Rocking his hips against Makishima's, Toudou panted against Makishima's ear, eventually pushing himself back so he sat up on Makishima's thighs.

"Where... Do you have condoms...?" Suddenly level with Toudou's spread legs, Makishima blushed but managed to understand the question.

"Ah... Uh, let me..." He mumbled, leaning to the side to rummage in his bedside table's drawers. Toudou stayed on him, rocking forwards slightly, only now beginning to mull things over and feeling hesitant.

Because he'd never done this with a man before. Understandably, he felt a few sparks of nervousness appearing in his chest. But could he let Makishima know that right _now_? Definitely not. He'd prepared for this happening at some point, but still... Makishima had probably done this before, and to hear that Toudou hadn't... Or had Makishima really ever done this? He'd said that he'd never liked anyone before, but...

Makishima appeared back with a small bottle and a condom—Toudou smiled, leaning in to kiss him again and take the bottle from his hand. Honestly, he'd completely forgotten about needing lube... Did Makishima notice that? Was that a total giveaway to the fact that he was still a virgin in this area? Eager to brush his concerns away, Toudou opened the bottle and paused to stare at Makishima, who was looking uncertain again.

"...So, should I—? Or..." Makishima mumbled apprehensively, but Toudou reached to take his hand, covering Makishima's fingers with the substance carefully as his blush grew.

"I want you to do this to me, Maki-chan. I've been practicing by myself, so..." Though Toudou's own words made himself turn bright red, he couldn't help but smile through them. Makishima grimaced as he lowered his hand, his other tentatively grabbing Toudou's ass to pull him closer.

"...You don't have to say that kind of stuff..." Makishima whispered, settling for a long kiss so he wouldn't have to look in the other's eyes as he inserted the first finger. Toudou hummed into his mouth, wiggling his hips slightly to try and get used to the feeling. It wasn't necessarily bad, but...

They continued their kisses as Makishima followed with a second finger, and then a third. At the third, Toudou moved his head to the side and huffed heatedly, pressing his cheek against Makishima's. He moved his hips forward, in consequence rubbing his erection against Makishima's clothed one, both of them gasping at the sensation.

"Ah... Maki-chan... That's good enough..." Toudou puffed the words out, and Makishima's movements paused.

"Are you sure? I haven't..." Makishima trailed off in embarrassment, prodding his fingers up and around, causing Toudou to gasp again.

"Ah—! It's—It's fine, just—I'm ready!" He clenched his fingers against Makishima's shoulders, pushing himself up, and Makishima hurriedly removed his fingers.

"Uh... Did that not feel good? Sorry—" He stammered out, but Toudou silenced him with another kiss before leaning back with a lusty smile and heavy-lidded eyes.

"No—That's not it, I'm just... I want to ride you now, Maki-chan." Flushing profusely at the declaration, Makishima inhaled steadily and finally took off his last article of clothing. Toudou ripped the condom out of its packaging, pushing Makishima back down again and leaning dangerously close.

"Can I put it on you?"

Not trusting himself with words at this point, Makishima simply nodded. Toudou smiled, refusing to break eye contact as he rolled it over the other's cock slowly. Makishima sighed at the skin-on-skin contact, reaching up to grab the back of Toudou's neck and bring him closer once he was finished.

Toudou moaned into his mouth again as they kissed, wasting no time in grabbing onto the base of Makishima's erection and slowly sliding himself down on it, pausing once he was down to the hilt. They both gasped at the feeling, Toudou's hands clutching the sheets on either side of Makishima's body as the minor discomfort coursed through him. Makishima wanted to ask if he was okay, but couldn't get the words out and settled for massaging his hips, both of them panting all the while.

It took less time than expected for Toudou to raise himself again, a sultry smile across his face, before dropping himself back down, a heated shout escaping him. Makishima tensed up with pleasure, gripping Toudou's hips but not being able to control his movements.

"Ah—Jinpachi... Aren't you—" _Going too fast_ is what he was planning on asking, but Toudou silenced him with another bounce of his hips, now picking up a rhythm.

"Heh... _Yuusuke_, this... feels..." Toudou managed to huff out between his breaths, sweat dripping off his face as he continued to move faster and _faster_, letting out loud moans whenever somewhere was hit just hard enough and just in the right spot. Makishima raised his hips to match his movements, still overcome by Toudou's sudden ferocity. His breaths were wild and he seemed to have no problem putting every part of himself on display for Makishima, his face twisted in euphoria and his skin flushed.

"J—Jinpachi, you—" Makishima hadn't expected him to be quiet, but not quite this loud either. Toudou ignored him in favor of leaning back down to move closer again, hips undulating with precision.

"You—feel _so_ good... Maki-chan, I—" Toudou stopped himself by pressing their mouths together, then catching one of Makishima's hands and leading it to his neglected cock. Makishima got the idea, running his hand up and down Toudou's length quickly, causing him to break the kiss and moan again.

"Ah—Yes, Maki-chan—!" Toudou's hips jerked eagerly as he turned to look in Makishima's eyes. The other tried to turn away, but Toudou softly grabbed his jaw to stop him. At the following words, Makishima's eyes widened.

"Nn... M-Maki-chan, you need to tell me... How much you like me... If you do..." The intensity of his moans increasing, Toudou looked into his eyes with sincerity, and Makishima felt confusion swell within him.

"I... I like you, Jinpachi..." Nevertheless, he answered, and Toudou immediately closed his eyes, heavy breaths spilling out.

"Y—Yes! Right there, M-Maki-chan! Nn, I—H—Hah, Yuusuke..." Belting out the other's name, Toudou convulsed and buried his head into Makishima's neck, gripping his shoulders tightly as his orgasm ripped through him. Feeling the tremors surrounding his cock, Makishima gasped and desperately thrust a few more times before coming as well with a moan.

"Mmn, Maki-chan..." Toudou moaned while kissing his neck, the last few sparks of pleasure running through him. Makishima panted for a few seconds, unable to think.

After he finally felt relaxation rushing through him, Makishima sighed and nudged Toudou's hips, helping him lift himself off of his dick. Toudou let out a small hum and immediately rolled over lazily, leaving Makishima to dispose of the condom. As he was cleaning his stomach of Toudou's cum, though, Toudou crawled back up to hug him from behind.

"Did you know, that was the first time I've ever done that..." He mumbled against Makishima's ear, still sounding tired, and Makishima sighed, beginning to blush.

"...Really?" He was surprised, but only mildly.

"Yeah... And I really liked it..." Once Makishima turned back to face him, Toudou cupped his face in his hands while slowly pulling them back down to rest on the bed. Makishima let him, eyes drooping as he felt Toudou's legs intertwine with his own.

"...Good..."

"...Hey, Maki-chan, do you think our kids will stay friends for a long time? Because they aren't going to go to the same school next year, are they..."

"Huh? ...They'll probably stay friends..." Makishima was confused at where this was coming from, but he supposed Toudou was just sleepily talking off the top of his head.

"Hmm... Sangaku does seem pretty in love with him... I always thought it was so cute how he gets attached to things..."

"...Just like you..."

"Huh? Do I do that? Ha... I didn't notice..." A sigh. "...Well, when we're like this, of course they're going to stay friends... We'll come over here all the time, you know..."

"...I guess so..."

"...Mm, I should probably call Arakita soon, though. He probably has something to complain about by now..."

"Yeah..."

"...Maki-chan."

"Hm?"

"Do you think Sangaku would ever start calling you Papa? Or Father... I've already taken Dad, so..."

"...Can we stop talking about our kids right now? After that..."

Toudou burst into a laughing fit, smiling wildly. "Yeah, you're right...!" Calming enough to smile serenely at the other, he added, "...I think I totally love you, Maki-chan..."

Makishima's eyes widened. "You... Don't just say such things so flippantly!" Toudou laughed at his anxiousness, reaching out to hug him tightly and bury his face in his neck.

"Well, you wanted _reasons_ for this, didn't you? That's one..."

Sighing, Makishima wrapped his hands around the small of Toudou's back, holding back just as tightly.


End file.
